1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method and apparatus for making a polymeric coated layer means for making a polymeric product, such as a belt construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a method and apparatus for making a polymeric coated fabric layer means wherein the method comprises the steps of providing a fabric layer having warps and fills initially woven at a certain angle relative to each other, then changing the certain angle to another angle by stretching the fabric layer in one direction thereof whereby the fabric layer is in an altered condition thereof, disposing a liquid polymeric coating on at least one side of the fabric layer while the same is in the altered condition, doctoring the coating, further stretching the fabric layer in one direction after the step of disposing the coating thereon, and drying the coating with a heating means to at least a degree thereof that will hold the fabric layer in substantially the altered condition thereof. For example, see the copending patent application of Delmar D. Long, Ser. No. 350,969, filed Feb. 22, 1982. Also see the Griffin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,427 and the Long, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,989.
It is also known to applicant to form the fabric layer in the above method and apparatus as a layer of strand means with the strand means disposed in a predetermined pattern before the liquid polymeric coating is disposed thereon, the layer of strand means comprising a first substantially planar layer of strands disposed in superimposed relation with a second substantially planar layer of strands whereby the strands of the first layer are not woven with the strands of the second layer and whereby the coating effectively is the sole securement means securing the strands of the first layer to the strands of the second layer and thereby imparts its flexible characteristic to the securement means between the strands of the first and second layers. For example, see the copending patent application of Delmar D. Long et al, Ser. No. 486,650, filed Apr. 20, 1983.
It is also know to applicant to apply the liquid polymeric coating to the fabric layer means of either of the two above methods and apparatus by utilizing a single roller means. For example, see the copending patent application of Delmar D. Long, Ser. No. 605,509, filed Apr. 30, 1984.